Cloudpool's Star
'Prologue ' Sweet sighed.She looked at her three kits and then at Thorn,her mate."Thorn,what should we do?"asked Sweet despretly."Our kits won't survive this harsh leaf-bare."Thorn licked Sweet's ears."I know Sweet."said Thorn.Then his eyes flickered hopefully,but it died away after two heartbeats."I've got an idea,but you won't like it."said Thorn slowly."Well,what is it!"demanded Sweet."We could leave our kits to those Clan cats to raise."said Thorn quietly.Sweet look at Thorn,horrified.Her expression change from horrified to anger."I will not have out kits taken away from me!"she said angrily.Thorn licked her ears again.Then he stayed quiet."It is the best hope for our kits."said Thorn.Sweet lowered her face to her three kits.Grief washed over her,but she knew it was the best for her kits."Fine."agreed Sweet sadly."Thorn pressed close to her."We will put them on FlameClan's border as soon as a patrol is scented and then we will leave."decided Thorn.Sweet nodded.Even thought her kits had been with her for only one week,she had loved them very fiercely.Now it was time for them to say good-bye.Sweet buried her muzzle to each of her kits in turn.She got up and gathered her kits together."Good-bye my sweet kits.Remember that I will love you all forever."whispered Sweet.Then she grabbed two kits by the scruff while Thorn took the last kit. 'Chapter 1' "Cloudkit,come back!"said Fernleaf sternly.Cloudkit whipped around to find her mother pressing her tail to the ground."Why?"complained Cloudkit."I want to play with Littlekit and Snowkit!"Dawnfoot,a light creamy brown queen,purred with amusement."You'll have to have watch out for this little one.She's a stubborn one!"Fernleaf looked proudly at Cloudkit."I know."Then Fernleaf let out a sigh."All right,you can go out,but only for a little bit,"said Fernleaf.Cloudkit nodded and hurried outside.Snow made it harder for her to reach her littermates,but Cloudkit managed fine."Your finally out!"said Littlekit,excitedly."Now we can all play together!"The three littermates chased each other's tails.They stopped when Fernleaf called them inside,claiming it was to cold for them to stay outside any longer.Water dripped from their pelts and their whole body was shivering.Fernleaf started licking them fiercly until all of them were fast asleep at her belly.Fernleaf look at them fondly.If only they were her own kits.But they weren't.Fernleaf remembered the day they were taken to her.It was the coldest day and the three kits were barley breathing.Luckily,Fernleaf had enought milk to take in those three kits.Now they thought of her as their only mother.Nobody said a word about the secret.They treated the kits as if they were really were Clan born.Fernleaf sighed.But she knew sooner or later they would eventually find out. 'Chapter 2' Night layed the nursery now.Fernleaf and Dawnfoot were fast asleep.Littlekit and Snowkit were snuggled close to Fernleaf,warmth spreading their body.Only one kit was not asleep.A fluffy white kit with black spotted fur.It was Cloudkit.The small kit was starring at the dark sky.Every single star up there was shining brightly.Cloudkit wondered if there really was every warrior up there in the sky."Cloudkit!"A voice made Cloudkit jump.It came from the nursery."Cloudkit,where are you?"It was Fernleaf.The pale gray tabby queen was calling Cloudkit's name frantically.Cloudkit hurried to the nursery."Here I am!"said Cloudkit happily.Fernleaf lunged at Cloudkit instantly."Where have you been?"asked the frantic queen in between licks."Outside.I was wondering about StarClan."said Cloudkit.Fernleaf purred."Well,now it's time for you to go to sleep,my dear."Cloudkit nodded and snuggled close to Fernleaf's belly.Sleep soon came to Cloudkit.Fernleaf let out a loving purr.She curled her tail over the three kits and fell asleep. 'Chapter 3' The next day came quickly.Cloudkit was the first one to wake up as usual.Dawnfoot was awake to.The creamy brown queen was grunting softly and her eyes were filled with pain.Cloudkit watched curiously as a spasm traveled down the queen's belly.Cloudkit suddenly knew what was happening.Dawnfoot was kitting!Cloudkit quickly woke Fernleaf up.When the gray queen was up,Cloudkit shouted,"Dawnfoot is kitting!"Fernleaf quickly got up to help her friend."Are you okay?"asked Fernleaf anxouisly.Dawnfoot gasped and nodded as a spasm passed."Cloudkit,go fetch Poppyfern."ordered Fernleaf.Cloudkit nodded.By the time she got back with Poppyfern,Brackenwhisker was there to,frantically licking Dawnfoot's ears.Poppyfern set down the herbs she was carrying and checked Dawnfoot belly."You're doing fine Dawnfoot."assured Poppyfern.Then she turned to Brackenwhisker."You should go out."said Poppyfern gently.Brackenwhisker nodded and vanished outside.Dawnfoot grunted again as a spasm passed."I don't think they'll ever come."the queen said sadly."They will."promised Fernleaf.She was licking the cream colored queen's head."The first one is coming."said Poppyfern.Dawnfoot gasped as her belly convulsed.A kit plopped out to the nest.Fernleaf picked it up and started licking it."A tom!"said Fernleaf happily.Dawnfoot gasped again as another kit plopped out onto the nest.Poppyfern picked the kit up and lapped it's pelt gently."A she-cat."said Poppyfern."That's all."said Poppyfern.Dawnfoot relaxed and gathered her kits to her belly.Brackenwhiskers pushed his way inside and settled himself near Dawnfoot."They're beautiful.'"he whispered.Cloudkit hurried to Dawnfoot's nest and looked at the kits."They're so tiny."said Cloudkit.Fernleaf swept Cloudkit away."Cloudkit,don't be so mean."scowled Fernleaf gently."I was just telling Dawnfoot."said Cloudkit.Dawnfoot purred."They'll grow one day."said Dawnfoot."And until Dawnfoot says so,you will not play with her ktis."added Fernleaf.Cloudkit looked at her paws sullkily."Yes Fernleaf."Dawnfoot looked at the kit and beckoned her with her tail."Would you like to name them?"asked Dawnfoot."Cloudkit nodded eagerly."Go ahead."purred Brackenwhisker.Cloudkit looked at the kits."I think the creamy brown tabby she-cat should be named Rosekit and the ginger tabby tom Rowankit."said Cloudkit."Rosekit and Rowankit."murmured Dawnfoot."Those are perfect."said Dawnfoot.She looked at Cloudkit."Thank you."Cloudkit scampered away outside. Category:Books